Jacob and Renesmee move away
by Allison Winchester
Summary: What happens when Jacob and Renesmee want to move away.  What will Edward think?  Will they let them?


As I sit stairing out the window and seeing nothing except the beautiful woods wondering where we are going to move. Everyone is leaving it up to Edward and Carlisle because no one wants to go anywhere special.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?"Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder.

" staring into space thats all." I said.

About that time Edward pionts out the window. To see nothing except Jacob and Renessmee holding hands ,walking ,and talking.

"Aww how cute!"I said. I thought it was cute but Edward did not I could tell by the look on his face , he was not very happy about that.

"I know Jacob has helped us alot but I still do not like the idea of him dating our daughter!"Edward said very unhappily.

"Know you know how Charlie felt." I said with a little laugh.

"Very funny."he said.

"That was the piont."I said still laughing.

"Come on Edward give Jake a chance, please. He could be good for Renessmee."I pleaded to Edward.

"Whats going on?"Alice asked.

"We are watching Jake and Renessmee."I said to Alice.

"Good parents do not spy on there children and there boyfriends. Or in this case your only child and the dog."Alice told me with a laugh.

"Alice! Please you know I do not like you guys calling Jacob a dog or mongral or what ever else you guys call him."I pleaded.

"Sorry Bella. Old habbits die hard. I will try to call him Jacob,but no promises."Alice said.

"Thats all I ask just to Edward!"I said very seriously.

I turned back to the window .I could hear what they were saying

and so could Edward and Alice.

"You know your parents are watching us right?"said Jacob.

"Yea I and Alice don't care care about us dating ,but my dad on the other hand...well...you know"Jacob cut her off.

"Yea he hates me."Jacob said as he looked up at the window at Edward.

"I will talk to him tonight and I will have mom help me,and if that does not work I will have Alice and Rosalie talk to him."Renessmee said with a little laugh.

I turned to look at Alice and she smiled at Edward,and I laughed. I looked back down at Jake and Renessmee and payed all my attention to there on going conversation.

"My dad will like you even if its the last thing I do"Renessmee smiled.

"I hope so Nessie"Jake said.

"Jacob Black you know I hate that nickname you gave me"said Renessmee. I hate to.

"Yea I know,but you know I love you right? Thats the only reason I call you that."he said smileing

"Yea I know but I still dont like it. I remember when my mom found out the nickname you gave me she almost killed you"she said giggling.I wish she hadn't said that ,it made me feel bad.

Edward muddered "Wish she had."

"EDWARD CULLEN!"I yelled. At that time Jake and Renessmee both looked up at us.

"Here we go again."Renessmee said and they both headed to the house.

"What happened? Dad what did you do?"Renessmee asked very seriously.

"Being rude."Thats all i got out before she cut me off.

"What else did dad do?"she asked.

"Your father did nothing. Just being rude. Thats all." I said but I knew she knew better.

"Jake can I talk to you ?"I aked looking stright at him.

"Sure Bells." he said.

We walk down stairs to the livingroom. "Whats up bells?"he asked.

"Nothing just please try to take it slow with Renessmee ,please for Edward,he is having ...well...I don't know...how can I put this?He is not up for you dating Renesmee,thats all."I told him not knowing if those were the right words.

"Oh if thats all",he said sarcasticly,"Oh and don't worry I will I can I go back up stairs and get my girlfriend so we can go for a walk please?"he asked with his big brown eyes looking at me like a begging dog.

Before I could say anything Emmett said "Bella what are you doing ,don't tell you are cheating on my brother with this dog! Besides you could do soooo much better than both of them."Emmett said kinda loudly laughing.

"No Emmett I would never,and besides Jacob is with Renessmee and you need to-."

He cut me off and said, "I know and my neice could do better alot better!"he said and just laughed.

"Emmett do you mind I am tring to talk to Jacob about Renessmee."I pleaded.

"Sure sure I will leave but I get to embarass you at least once out in public?" Emmett looking at me for a answer.

"Um...I don't think so Emmitt Cullen!"I said angerly.

"Thats ok Bella I will get you anyway I dont need your permission."Emmett said seriously and then laughed. Emmett kids around alot but when it comes to embarassing my in public he does not joke.

"So bells can I go get her?" Jake asked.

"Hang on Edward is talking to it will be a minute."I told him, because I could hear them yelling at her in low wishiper and so could Jacob.

" where do we plan on moving to next?"he asked.

"I am not sure we are letting Edward and Carlisle decide and Renessmee of course, because she has a lot of places she wants to go but wants to go with its probley just up to her." I told him my thuoghts on the whole moving thing.

"Um... Bella what would you think about me and Renessmee moving in together?"he asked nerviously and courious.

That took me by total suprise." What happen to taking things slow?",Jacob looked at me not ammused by my attemted joke making,"Well Jake...I guess I don't care it's up to Renessmee but wait untill I talk to Edward first than ask her ok." I am not so happy about that myself but if she loves him who am I to stand in the way.

"O they are done talking you can go get her,but as soon as you get her go into the woods or something , let my talk to Edward first ok."

"Ok I will, thank you Bells your the best." Jacob said.

"Yea I know and your welcome go before Edward reads your mind and wants to kill you more."As soon as I finished he ran up stairs and came down with Renessmee in the same second.

As soon as he left with Renessmee I ran up stairs where Edward was waiting, I could just tell he heard us.

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT! I will not have my daughter living with that dog.I just won't have it!"Edward yelled.

O great here we go again I thought."Edward they love each other and Jacob would not let anyone hurt her and you know that."I said trying to reason with him."O come on Edward!Did charlie keep us from each other? She loves Jacob and theres nothing we can do about it."I said as I walked closer to him and putting my hand on his arm.

"Ok fine she can stay as long as I can talk to Jacob Black first." He said trying to reason with me.

"Fine just don't make thing worse between you and him me Edward !"I said very seriousley.

"I won't I promise."he said with out hesitation.

"Well Jacob and Renessmee are on a walk you can talk to him when they get back."I told Edward.

It was not long untill they got soon as they walked in the door Edward said,"Jacob can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yea i guess"he said and sounded nervious.

As soon as they left the room Renessmee asked"Are you and dad really going to let me move in with Jake?" She looked so happy and hoping that we would say yes.

"Well...yes I think we see how happy you and Jacob are,your father does not like it to much and neither do I." I said thinking of Jacob hoping Edward is not yelling at him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!I have to go tell jacob!"she yelled with joy.

I knew she would be happy but not this happy."Wait a minute your father is talking to Jacob" I said still worried about Jake.

"Oh no! You would really let him alone with Jake!He is probley dead or something!"she yelled.

I did not think that she distrusted Edward so much!"No Renessmee Jacob is fine your father would never hurt him"I said to put her at ease because I know if he could Edward would have killed Jacob a long time ago.

Edward and Jake came back in the room and as soon as they did Renessmee ran straight into Jacob's open arms and said"Are you ok?"

"Yea I am fine why?Whats going on?"Jaocb said the expression on his face was curious.

"O nothing just that they let us move in together!"she said to change the subject.

"Yea I know your dad told me during his "speech"."he said with a laugh."Another speech , great."she said sarcasticly.

"So do you two plan on moving with us or going on your own?"Edward asked,more like demanded.

"Well we talked about it on our walk and I think we will go on our own for a year or two."Jacob said.

"Is that what you want?"Edward asked Renessmee.

"Yes like Jake said we both talked about it."she said in the same tone Edward asked his question to her.

"So when you two plan on leaving?"I asked hoping not for a while.

"Um...a few weeks I guess."Renessmee answered beating jacob to answering my question.

"A few weeks"I said sadly.

"Well we better start packing"said Jacob to Renessmee.

"Yea we on" Renessmee said back.

"Jacob can I talk with you again please"Edward asked nicely this time.

"No dad not again"pleaded Renessmee.

"This time I will stay here to make sure Jake is ok. You need to go start packing." I said hoping she would leave I wanted to here what Edward had to say myself.

"Ok as long as you don't leave." she pleaded.

"Fine I will not leave I promise if I do Jake will tell you anyway. "I told her.

"Ok fine"Renessmee said and then went up stairs to start packing.

"I have a question for you Jacob. My question is where do you two plan on going?" Edward asked.

"Where ever she wants to go,but she wants to go back to Forks, and I don't see why see had to leave the room for that one little question."Jacob answered and asked a question of his own.

"I thought it was best."Edward said.

"Whatever."Jake said and then went up srairs.

Days turn into weeks and every day was another day closer to there leaving. I spent every second I could with my daughter and best friend. The day I dreaded the most is finally here. While Renessmee and Jacob were asleep the rest of us put all their boxes in the U-Haul truck. Well Emmett did most of the work trying to be a show off of course.

"Well the day is finally here"said Emmett patting my shoulder.

"Yea don't remind me Emmett"I said.

"Here they come."said Alice.

I so did not want to hear that. Before I knew it they both were saying there good byes. They said by to Carlisle and Esme, first then Emmett and Rosile,and Alice and Jasper and last Edward and I.

As Edward and I were saying our good byes Renessmee said"Mom tell everyone they can come visit when ever they want. Just dont let Emmett come alone please thats like my worst nightmare."every one laughed.

"Now when I come visit it will be 10 times worse can count on it."Emmett said laughing.

"You know I love you Emmett."Renessmee said.

"Yea yea now you love me."Emmett said as every one just stood there still laughing.

"Well we better get going Jake."Renessmee said.

"Yea your probley right." Jacob said agreeing with her. We said our last good byes and I made her promise to call every day and she agreed. So as we all stood there waving good bye you could hear Esme, Alice ,Rosile, and I crying, but not sad crying happy crying. I knew at some piont in time I would have to let here go and that time was now.


End file.
